Contrato
by Flonne
Summary: Momentos antes de que Chrno decidiera aceptar el contrato con Rosette, muchas dudas invaden su mente haciendolo vacilar. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Historia basada en la obra de Daisuke Moriyama. Los personajes usados les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**_Chrno Crusade_**

**_Contrato_**

_Por Flonne_

* * *

_¿Y es que de nuevo me he resignado a vivir mientras arranco la inocente vida de alguien?_

Sus ojos tristes se fijan en la pequeña silueta delante de sí. Aquella pequeña niña que le había ofrecido una nueva oportunidad de vida¿Estaría bien que dependiera de su nueva amiga para tener una segunda oportunidad? Amiga… no, no podía permitírselo, eso no es lo que debería de pasar.

- Debemos de encontrar otra manera – _Dije aquello más que nada para mí, no podía llegar a robar de nuevo otra vida, no es como deberían de funcionar las cosas, no así y de esta cruel manera…_

Sus ojos cansados eran presas de la insuficiencia de energía, por mas que deseara seguir peleando contra su propio destino, resultaría en un mortal resultado, donde el único ganador sería el endemoniado tiempo.

_Pero… ¿Qué pasa conmigo¿Estoy acaso dudando de mi razón? _

El demonio cediendo a la propuesta, le resultaba difícil e inútil la lucha interna entre su conciencia y su cansado cuerpo. Por un lado, necesitaba la energía para seguir viviendo, pero por otro lado ¿Estaría dispuesto a vivir sabiendo que le arrebataría la vida de esa pequeña niña que lo único que desea es rescatar a su hermano? Algo estaba mal…

_Maldición…_

Si tan solo no se hubiera permitido relacionarse con esos niños, nada de esto estaría pasando. El destino se burlaba de él… ese cruel destino que llega a la vida de todos con su peculiar firma…

_Debí de quedarme en la tumba de Magdalena… Oh Magdalena… me hubieras permitido alcanzar mi trágica y merecida muerte… _

La situación no era la adecuada para detenerse a cuestionar todas las posibles consecuencias que podría tener su respuesta, debía de hacer algo de inmediato, o aquél niño moriría a causa de la energía de ésos cuernos…

_Mis cuernos… Joshua… ¿Qué te habrá dicho Aion para que los aceptaras?_

_-_ ¿Chrno? -

Aquél nombre era suyo obviamente, pero, esa voz era de Rosette, debía de detener aquello, no podía aceptar que Rosette terminase sufriendo a causa suya, debía hacer algo pronto.

- Si te doy lo que dices ¿Podrías tener tus fuerzas de nuevo y detener a Joshua, Chrno? -

Miraba entre sus brazos aquella frágil criatura. Miraba con atención aquellos ojos azules como el mar, brillantes y llenos de ilusión, aquellos ojos que esperaban con ansias a que él pudiera responderle.

_No quiero mantenerte condenada…_

_Si te dejo ir, de todas maneras irás detrás de él… y no podré perdonarme si algo malo te pasara… si vamos los dos, consumiré lentamente tu vida pero… _

- Vamos … vamos los tres Chrno. Él quería escuchar de mí que lo apoyaría y que seríamos exploradores, que estaríamos en una aventura única, así que te digo Chrno, vamos… vamos los tres, juntos… -

_Quiero protegerte; quiero pensar que hay otra manera, quiero…_

Abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a su pequeña amiga, estrechándola contra su pecho mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Ella sin duda estaba más que dispuesta a rescatar a su hermano, pero él… ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla sin que saliera herida?

_Tan pequeña y frágil criatura que eres, no piensas en mí como un demonio… _

Sus ojos se volvieron sombríos y su abrazo se tornó frío y sin sentimiento. Bajó a la pequeña al suelo para que se sostuviese ella misma.

_No dejaré que nada malo te pase… _

- Esta bien – Caminó varios pasos lejos de ella mientras miraba el suelo y sentía como su alma, si es que tuviese, se arrancaba de su ser al resignarse a quitar la vida de esa niña.

_Yo te prometo…_

Se hincó delante de ella, aguantando su enorme cansancio en uno de sus brazos que se apoyaba en una rodilla. Miraba el suelo con pesadez y su respiración se tornaba agitada.

_Devolverte tu tiempo…_

_- _Entonces tenemos un contrato, Rosette Christopher – Extendió su brazo hacia ella ofreciéndole aquel mecanismo que la marcaría para siempre. _Ese_ reloj…

_Te protegeré… _

- Y como símbolo de nuestro contrato, tendrás que llevar en el cuello este reloj que marcará tu vida a partir de ahora… -

Y temiendo lo peor, ella le quitó el aparato, colocándoselo en el cuello y empezando a marcar su vida restante desde ese momento.

* * *


End file.
